The Real World: Tree Hill
by brittanyyhasfaithforbrucas
Summary: The Real World has chosen it's next season to be filmed in Tree Hill, following the lives of Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Rachel, and Haley. Find out what happens when people stop being polite, and start getting real.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nathan: This is the true story…**_

_**Haley: Of seven strangers...**_

_**Rachel: Picked to live in a house…**_

_**Jake: And have their lives taped…**_

_**Lucas: Find out what happens…**_

_**Brooke: When people stop being polite…**_

_**Peyton: And start getting real…**_

_**All: The Real World; TREE HILL!**_

"Haley?" A dirty blonde from behind the blonde asked.

_Haley: Hello, my name is Haley James and I'm from Lewiston, Maine._

Haley turned around, a wide smile growing on her face. "Roommate?" She asked, raising her eyebrows as she waited for the girl's response.

"Oh my god hi!" She exclaimed excitedly before pulling Haley into a hug, wrapping her arms around her tighter. "My name's Peyton!" She told her as they pulled away.

_Peyton: What's up? My name is Peyton Sawyer and I'm from New York!_

"Nice to meet you!" Haley told her sweetly as she grabbed onto her suitcase. According to the producers, they still had one more roommate to pick up.

"Where are you from?" Peyton asked as she too grabbed a hold of her luggage while the girls began walking down the street, getting acquainted with one another.

_Haley: First meeting Peyton, she seems really nice. A little different from what I'm used to…just by the cool band t-shirt…she seems really like the artistic type. But that's actually keeping my attention; it's cool to meet someone the complete opposite of me._

Haley James was from Lewiston, Maine. Growing up, she'd never been one to party. She was much rather into books and studying then going out on a Friday night for a party. She grew up in a large family, which made her used to not being the center of attention. She actually didn't mind considering how shy she was.

_Peyton: Seeing my first roommate, I was scared as hell. But after talking to Haley,she's a cool chick. She was a little quiet at first, which is understandable. I mean were from two totally different places and being thrown into a house together. I guess we all get a free pass today if we're shy, right?_

_Peyton Sawyer grew up in New York City, and had surprisingly managed to stay clean until at least 16. She only lived with her dad, but with his job keeping her away so much, she really had to learn how to fend for herself. When she reached high school, she began learning more and more about drugs, and eventually committed herself to them. Whether it was weed or cocaine, Peyton Sawyer was on it. After high school, she really cleaned up her act…but still has a problem saying no to peer pressure._

**XXX**_**.**_

"Brooke Davis?" A male voice called out from behind a petite brunette. She turned around, a full dimpled smile on her face as she saw the guy in front of her.

_Brooke: Hi guys! My name is Brooke Davis and I'm from Los Angeles California!_

_Lucas: Hey, uh my name is Lucas Scott, and I'm from Boston, Massachusetts._

"Lucas Roe?" She asked, praying it was him. The producers let her know ahead of time the boy she'd be meeting was named Lucas Scott, and that he'd be here around 3. But that was pretty much the ONLY information they seemed to give her about him.

Brooke Davis lived life as a party growing up…actually make that Brooke lives life as a party STILL. Being born in Los Angeles with parents who always wanted to be on the scene, Brooke learned to either ride the ride or be left by yourself. Living in LA doesn't just cause you to party until 6 in the morning; it also comes along with trust issues. Brooke learned the hard way that you can't trust anyone you meet, which might be a problem coming into this household.

"Nope, sorry." He replied, turning away before turning back to her, letting out a small smile before pulling her into a hug. "Nice to meet ya roomie!"

Throughout his life, Lucas had always been the nice guy. The guy who didn't just sleep with the girl to brag about it to his buddies. He always took the liberty to get to know a girl before committing to her. Being this nice guy brought along some baggage though, his anger gets built up by not saying anything; so when he does let out his feelings, they come out hard and fast. It's not like you can always be the nice guy, right?

_Brooke: Lucas Roe. What can I say about him? Hm. Let's just say I wasn't too disappointed with him being the first roommate I've met. He's really sweet, a little too nice. He seems almost different from most guys I've met, ya know? I mean really, whose nice these days? Certainly not anyone I know!_

_Lucas: God, meeting Brooke was…an experience. And by experience, I mean the one you wish you could do over and over again. She's gorgeous, and definitely a party girl. You can tell that much by meeting her. But something about her…she's like a big puzzle I'm dying to solve. _

**XXX.**

"Would you happen to be Nathan?"

_Nathan: Hey everyone, my name is Nathan Scott and I'm from Miami, Florida._

A brunette turned around to face a red haired beauty, who he could already feel looking him up and down.

Nathan Scott's main goal of being on the real world; hook up with as many girl's as possible. Nathan was always the jock in school, always the one to score the winning shot at the game, only to receive his 'congratulations' by a new girl every night in his bedroom. He was always the heartbreaker, and really doesn't mind. He has yet to find the girl of his dreams, so what's the point of settling?

"That depends, are you Rachel Gatinna?"

_Rachel: Alright, let's get the basics over with. I'm Rachel and I'm from Las Vegas Nevada… Are we good?_

Rachel Gatinna lives by the saying that you only live once. She doesn't waste any time on any day. Living in Las Vegas, she gained a lot of self confidence, living her to live a stripper lifestyle, literally. In her opinion, it give her that boost of confidence she thinks everyone needs. She liked being the center of attention, and likes sex. Then again, what else do you learn growing up in a hotel with a casino downstairs?

"You ready to get this show on the road?" Nathan asked after a few minutes of getting to know each other. Rachel nodded slightly as a smile played upon her lips before leading him to a taxi.

**XXX.**

"Oh, is that him?" Peyton asked, peeking out the window as she and Haley sat in the back seat of a limo. A little fancy in Haley's opinion, but Peyton didn't care. She was used to this kind of lifestyle.

"Ooh I think so!" Haley exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

Within seconds, the limo was pulling over next to a light brunette. The girls jumped out of the car quickly, both asking if his name was Jake.

"That'd be me!" He exclaimed, his smile making Peyton feel week in the knees already.

Jake: Hey guys, my name is Jake and I'm from Elk Grove, California.

Jake Jagielski grew up in a small town. He'd never been the nerdy type in school, but he'd never been the popular jock. He was more the guy to make friends with everyone, and steer clear of the drama. He claims drama avoids him like the plague, but he doesn't realize what the Real World House brings.

No one knew what the Real World house would bring. No one has even heard of this place known as Tree Hill. They're all in for the ride of their lives, but remember…while most rides are fun; they ALL go through the period where you just want to get off.

_Welcome to the Real World!!_

**Okay so I've had this idea floating around FOREVER about doing a Real World type show with the cast of One Tree Hill, however no one knows each other yet.**

**I know the first chapter is slow, but it's just because they're all meeting each other. Next chapter will be more introductions, and getting used to the house. Trust me this will get better…if I could skip over the intro's I would, lol but I can't.**

**ALSO, in case you didn't know… the **_**italics**_** are their confessionals…I can't decide if I want to keep them yet or not…I probably will decide by the next chapter if I want to keep them up.**

**Please review and enjoy!!**

**PS-Don't worry, I'm not giving up on my other story. The next chapter to that will be up probably by Wednesday********.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this the house?" Brooke asked, barely able to stay in her seat as they neared their new home.

Before Lucas could even get the chance to answer, the cab was pulling up alongside the house, letting the two new roomates know that this was their stop.

Both dashed out of the car, quickly pulling out their suitcases before running into the house.

"Oh my god…" Those were the first words out of both Brooke and Lucas' mouth's as they entered.

_Brooke: The house is amazing! I mean, we have a freaking pool in our house! It's just right there in the middle of everything! And a huge game room with basketball hoops and like four arcade games. Plus the bathroom is huge, with one big shower. This is just—unbelievable. Someone seriously needs to pinch me!_

_Lucas: Stepping into the house was like stepping into a different world. We don't have these kind of things in Boston, not in my neighborhood anyways. _

"Should we wait til everyone gets here to pick rooms?" Lucas asked as him and Brooke reached the kitchen, pulling themselves up on two stools.

"Yeah, I don't want anyone bitching us out on our first night here…" Brooke told him with a giggle. "So tell me more about you. Besides that your Lucas Roe, you're from Boston, and you're excited to be here…" She finished with a smile. That was what most of their conversation on the drive over here.

"Okay, let's see…" Lucas thought for a minute, before letting out a frustrated sigh. "That's hard. Why don't we play twenty questions. You ask me a question, then I ask you one. Sound fair?"

"Ooh sounds fun. Okay, let me think. How old were you when you lost your virginity?" She asked, a mischievous smirk playing on her face.

Lucas laughed and shook his head; she definitely was a wild one. But that's something he liked about her already. "17, at prom."

"Aw, Luke that's so cute! Very romantic too if I may say so myself…" She told him with a smile, not even realizing she had already called him by a nick name.

"Alright, my turn now. Let's see…"

The two ended up playing for another half hour, exchanging stories throughout all their truths. They had really clicked for only meeting each other for the first time.

_Brooke: Is it weird that I have a tiny crush on a roommate already? Maybe it's just because Lucas is the first one that I met here, but something about him already makes me smile. Look, I'm smiling right now! God, What the hell am I doing? Haha, wow. Okay, I need to stop. I sound like a little school girl!_

_Lucas: Right now, I couldn't be happier that I met Brooke first. Something about her attracts me, bad. I'm just instantly attracted to everything about her, not just her looks--but her personality. She's fun and not afraid to be open about herself._

"Can you swim?" Lucas asked as his eighth question, a mysterious smile on his face while he waited for her reply.

Brooke nodded with a laugh, wondering why he would ask her a random question like that. Before she got the chance to verbally say yes, Lucas had swung her over his arm, still fully clothed and rushed them over to the pool. When they got there, Lucas jumped in, his grip remaining tight on Brooke so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Lucas Roe!!" Brooke yelled, laughing hysterically as she came up for air, immediately swimming over to Lucas and dunking him in. As Lucas felt her hands go above his shoulder, he held his breath as he knew he was about to go under. Just as he was under water, he grabbed her from beneath to bring her with him.

The two played for another 15 minutes before hearing someone sticking a key through the door. "New roommates!" Brooke cheered excitedly, swimming quickly to the steps of the pool and climbing out. Lucas followed after, grabbing them both towels as they headed towards the door.

"Anyone here?" Brooke and Lucas heard a voice called out. Both smiled at one another before excitedly running to the entrance.

"Hi! I'm Brooke!" Brooke stated first as she went in for a hug. "Sorry, someone here knocked me in the pool…" She smirked, sending a playful glare at Lucas before introducing herself to the rest of the roommates.

Once they were all aquainted, they heard the door open once more.

"That was quick…" Jake pointed out, looking down at his wrist watch and seeing they'd only arrived 5 minutes earlier.

"Nathan come onnnnn!" They heard a girl complain. Before they knew it, a red head and brunette both appeared from the outside with two wide smiles on their faces.

Once again after many introductions, they decided it was time to pick the rooms.

"Alright, so since there's three beds in the red room, and three guys here, us guys are taking that room. You ladies cool with that?" Lucas asked, walking into the light blue room right next to theirs.

"Yeah, that works. I think Peyton and Haley are taking the yellow room anyways, and Rachel and I decided to bunk here." Brooke replied sweetly as she looked around the room. "So, you're in the room next to me, eh?" She asked, kinking her eyebrow with a playful smile.

_**XXX.**_

"So roomie…" Peyton started as she entered her and Haley's room. "How're you liking the house so far?" She asked before plopping down across from Haley on her own bed.

"Um…it's different…" She replied with a laugh. "I'm used to living with people, afterall I have 9 brothers and sisters. But it's still weird being here. Everyone looks like they just stepped out of a freaking movie!" She laughed, shaking her head.

"Like you're one to talk!" They heard a raspy voice reply, walking into their room followed by the red head. Brooke sat down next to Haley on her bed while Rachel filled the space next to Peyton. "Haley, you're gorgeous! I'd absolutely kill for you're hair!" Brooke complimented her.

Haley could feel herself blush a bit as she heard the compliment. She couldn't help it, she wasn't used to be center of attention, more like the girl in the back.

"So what do you guys think of the boys?" Rachel jumped in, raising her eyebrows with a small smirk.

"Ha! If I knew they would all be this gorgeous I'd bring my own condoms!" Brooke laughed, earning a high five from Rachel and giggles and blushed cheeks from the other two girls.

"Haley! Phone's for you!" Jake yelled from downstairs. Haley said a quick 'be right back' before jumping up off the bed and heading downstairs. Not long after, Rachel decided she needed to finish unpacking and headed back to hers and Brooke's room.

"Hm, So I noticed you weren't exactly jumping in on that conversation. Got a new crush Miss Sawyer?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrows.

Peyton smiled and looked down at her hands before looking back up at Brooke.

"Oh my god you SO do! Who is it?" Brooke asked, jumping to the edge of Haley's bed as she waited for a response.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a crush since we JUST got here…but I don't know. Something about Jake…"

"I knew it! I swear I felt the sexual tension when we were downstairs!!" Brooke giggled, proud that she'd known before Peyton even told her.

"Sh! Shhh!" Peyton laughed, shaking her head at how happy Brooke got. She could already tell her and Brooke were going to be good friends.

_Peyton: So I finally met all my roommates, and so far everything's been chill. I'm rooming with Haley, so that's nice. The other two girls, Brooke and Rachel, they're wild man! I mean I thought I was wild, but they definitely know how to party it seems like. Rach and I have yet to really hit it off, but Brooke and Haley are really cool girls. And the boys, well, let's just say they aren't the most bad looking in the bunch. Lucas is really cool, he's into a lotta the same stuff as me. Nate, he seems cool too. Total jock, but it's cool. And Jake..well Jake is Jake. He's really sweet, and well, I don't know, I guess we'll see what happens._

_**XXX.**_

"So where'd you say you were from?" Nathan asked as him and Haley walked down the street, getting a feel of their new residence. After she got off the phone, he offered and she gladly accepted.

"Maine." Haley replied sweetly, and Nathan couldn't help but get hypnotized by her smile. He normally didn't fall for the sweet small town girls like Haley, but she was captivating him. Although he wasn't known for his faithfulness.

"Ooh, small town?" He asked, taking his eyes off her and looking at the scenary.

"You wouldn't believe it." She laughed, shaking her head. "But it's nice. It's not so crazy ya know? It's just a nice little cozy place."

Nathan nodded, understanding what she said. Sure he was from Miami and it was rarely quiet there, but it was nice having little getaways like what her town sounded like.

"My grandparents used to always take me to their cousin's house in Wyoming. And as much as I love excitement in where I live, it was always a nice getaway. You know? It's always so peaceful and quiet, It used to be my favorite part of summer…just to get away from it all…"

Haley smiled up at Nathan as she saw him genuinely thinking about him past memories.

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from…"

"Don't be sorry, that sounds really nice." She told him with a nod.

And the rest of the walk was filled with a content quietness, both just enjoying each other's company.

_Nathan: Seriously, could this get any better! Have you seen the girls in the house! They're all mind-blowingly hot. I mean you've got a red head with a fiery attitude. A brunette with killer dimples. A curly blonde with the best legs, and then you've got Haley. There's really something about that girl that…wow. Can we cut this? I'm gonna sound like an idiot._

**Alright, well that was it!**

**SO sorry about the long wait, if you read my other story it has a better explanation, things just got really super busy! But I'm back with quick updates now, I pinkie promise!**

**AND I promise drama soon. As I said before, this is just the beginning. If you watch Real World, then you know they never stay too happy for long lol. I just had to get the introductions outta the way!**

**Personal thank-you's;**

**Rachtree; Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the idea!**

**Onlyfoolingmyself; Thank you! I love Naley, but this is Real World so anything can happen! But if you read this chapter, I'm sure you'll get where I'm headed!**

**Tutorgirlamy23; Thank you so much! I'm glad you do like the confessionals, thanks for your feedback on them. I decided on keeping them!(:**

**Readthelyric09; Thank you! I think your right about the confessionals, so I decided on keeping them(:. Lol pretty much everything you listed us right on target. Drama, hookups, regretted morning, ect! It'll all be there!**

**Brucas equals love; Aw I loved the Hollywood season too! I'm so sad it's over!! Thanks for your input on the confessionals, I decided to keep them afterall! And you know me, and my love for Brucas! Lol!**

**Nateandhales4ever; thank you! I hope you liked thi chapter!**

**Othfreek; thanks so much!! Hope you liked this chapter as well then!!**

**AmbroCoo; Yay then I think your gonna like this story, since I love Brucas and the Brachel friendship as well lol!**

**b.freeman; thank you! Lol you'll have to wait and see, but just know my 3 favorites are the couples you listed!(:**

**xOTHbabex; thanks so much!**

**Kayluhh2010; sorry it's taken forever lol. But it's finally here! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
